grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150802031145
Well, she sometimes call Mina 'B' and let's face it, Minski/Mina is catchier and easier to say than 'Bernadette', plus Minski is a cute nickname.�� Anyway, are you watching Carrie and Lenny because they're going to get Kim or because you're afraid they're going to do something gross? XD, anyway... *Mina wakes up and smiles, because she and Carrie get to have sister time, but she thinks it'll be nice to have a sleep in. Carrie: YAAAAAAW...Morning Minski. Mina: Mmmph...Eurgh... (she pulls her head out of the pillow) Coming, sis! *Mina drags herself out of bed, tidies the sheets and walks down the corridor, seeing her sister standing there cross-armed. The one thing they didn't agree in was sleep, Carrie was a light sleeper and sometimes an early riser, but Mina preferred to lie in sometimes. Carrie: So Minski, what are we going to do today? Mina: YAWWW...let's go to the library, then we can go to the pet shop and look at cute animals, eat the sandwiches I made for us last night, go to the lolly shop and spend the last few hours at Peaceville Art before driving home. Carrie: Hopefully the library has comic books...anyway I'll make some toast for us. Mina: Cool. I'm getting the PBJ! *Carrie toasts the bread, pours milk for Mina and orange juice for herself while Mina sets the table. In a few minutes, they are happily eating toast slathered with PBJ and sipping their drinks. After their breakfast, Mina washes the dishes while Carrie dries them. Carrie: At least chores are sort of fun with you, sis. Mina: (giggles) Well, we're going to have even more fun today! Carrie/Mina: Yay! *The sisters pack away the plates and knives, clean the table, push the chairs in and climb up the stairs to change. Mina: I'm ready, sis. (wearing her usual outfit and smiling) Carrie: Hold on, sis! There! (walks out wearing her cheerleader outfit and a red bow in her hair) Mina: Didn't know you liked that thing so much! Carrie: Whatever, it's so cute though. *The girls climb into Mina's turquoise car and they drive to the library. Mina: So, we'll spend an hour or so here. I'm just going to borrow some books from that new series I never got to try. Carrie: Cool. I'm going for the comics. *Carrie is smiling and looking at a manga comic starring a girl with blue hair and a boy with red hair. She blushes, it reminds her of herself and Lenny. Mina: I found the books! I've read one already and I'll borrow two more to see if I like the series. Wait Carrie, why are you just standing there? Carrie: The title is in Japanese! What does it mean? Mina: Oh. It translates to 'The Adventures of Carrie and Lenny 1' Carrie: That explains why I related so much to the girl...oh goodness, it's based off the Newmans appearance in the TV show Grojband and somehow the author figured out I'm dating Lenny...this is creepy... *She puts the comic back and before she and Mina cam go back to the car, they get swarmed by other girls and a boy who just want Carrie's autograph. Satisfied, the fans leave and 10 minutes later, the sisters drive to Peaceville Pets. Carrie: Aww! That little doggie is soooo cute! Look at how its tail is wagging...eek! Mina: I like hamsters, they're so sweet. Carrie: They poop in your hand though... Mina: That's ok, what about those kittens? Carrie: Aww, they're almost as cute as the puppies! *The sisters gush over animals a while longer and they look for a bench to enjoy their sandwiches on. Carrie: Nom nom, Mmm! Beef, lettuce, cheese and ketchup, that's my favourite! (in between bites of sandwich) Mina: I didn't forget you liked it. Mine's egg salad, sorry if it smells. (unwrapping hers) Carrie: Meh. It smells better than Konnie's armpits. Mina: Have you smelt them? (taking a bite of her sandwich) Carrie: Not intentionally, but they stink. Mina: Hopefully she uses deodorant... Carrie: She does...except I don't think she uses enough. Mina: I think Konnie is just one of these stinky people who can't help smelling. Carrie: True. Too bad her stink attracts Grossband nerds. Mina: Carrie, you realise Konnie would be offended if she heard us? Carrie: Nah, she's probably hiding in the park with Kin. She can't hear us. Mina: Well, let's just keep it secret between us. *They finish their sandwiches and walk back to Mina's car. Then, they pay $2 each for a small bag of lollies. Carrie: I love witchety grubs, the sour blue raspberry clouds are nice too and you can't forget the classic clinkers. Mina: I got apricot bites, tropical mellow-mallows and fruit gummies. *The girls drive to Peaceville Art and start doing their art together. Mina: Carrie, can you pass me more clay? Carrie: I'm busy painting... Mina: Oops. *After two hours, Carrie has finished her collage and Mina walks out with a clay dog. Mina: Woah! Carrie, you are so creative! Your use of colours is great! Carrie: You're pretty good at clay modelling too. Mina: Thanks! Trina never likes the clay statuettes of her I make.